The Dynamic Duo meets the Ōtsutsuki Twins
"Man, I hate this crap..." Kaio complained traveling alongside his brother. "Comato, I don't see how you do it. You are always in missions and running errands." Comato scoffed at his brother's statement. "Dude, you are so lazy." The boys where traveling from Kirigakure from delivering the Mizukage a message that was sent by Naruto. "I can't wait to get back." Comato started to grow annoyed with his brother's constant nagging. "Kaio, do you ever shut up?" Comato's question instantly sparked a fight between the twins while they were passing through the Land of Honey. With a katana in his hand, a man known for his goofiness, wandered around the Lands, "Hmm, so this katana is rumored to have cut diamonds with ease, I don't believe such spluttered nonsense." Shinzui's mind ran, as he walked in a unfamiliar territory. Walking past the city, the smell grew stronger, and as curiosity killed the Fang, he jumped up to a tall position, the breeze brushing his fair skin, he scanned the entire surroundings for the new info. "Wow...really?" Sigma stated, stopping in his tracks before continuing. It seemed as if things began to seem a bit too familiar. "Really, these complete imbeciles? Great, right when u thought I could get a day off, I just Arg!" Sigma shouted confining towards the chakra he'd sensed. Nine times out of ten Sigms would regret going that way, but he was Sigma. His curiosity is what got him this far anyway. "Yo Sigma," rang a voice, with efforts to irritate Sigma, "How you been here man ?" Shinzui waved his hands, while appearing close to Sigma, the last time they met, Shinzui was beaten to pulp, but that was before Shinzui was the current him. Happy to meet his friends son, Shinzui was however bothered by other two chakra signatures. "Great, Shinzui...I knew I couldn't be wrong." Sigma thought before turning to acknowledge the presence of Shinzui. Shinzui's vibrant voice echoed so much, that it couldn't be ignored anyway, so he had no choice but to act as if he were interested. "Shinzui, you seem to have gotten a bit better. Anyway, I'm moving alone quite okay. How about you man? How are you holding up?" "Well, I just came here surveying the scenary and searching for cheap wine, myself." Shinzui said, "I am having trouble, with this katana, a street vendor forced me to buy it for 125 ryō. He claimed this could cut diamond." Breathing in fresh air, he continued, "I am not like the one, the last time you saw, I can guarantee I can kick your ass any minute. And why do I see you in this unfamiliar territory ?" Sigma's eye brows lifted at the comment that was given by Shinzui. Inhaling a deep breath of air, he entered his thoughts before giving out a negative outburst. "Dear Kaguya, I rebuke you in the name of the Sage and Hamura." Coming back to his sense, he grabbed ahold of his temples, "Shinzui, how old are you again?" Ignoring the comments made by the usual cocky Sigma, Shinzui's ears kept picking two familiar voice frequencies coming closer. "Looks like something fun is about to start, mate" Shinzui said eyeing in the direction of the sound, trying to change the topic. More focused on fighting with Kaio, Comato didn't detect the chakras that were nearby. "Comato, you bastard! I'll kick your ass!" Kaio threw a punch at Comato that missed resulting in his fist coming in contact with a tree. "Dude, I seriously don't understand why you're angry." Ignoring Comato, Kaio weaved hand signs. Fire gathered within his month, Kaio blew expelling flames in Comato's direction. With the fire closing in on him; Comato simply jumped out of the fireball's path. "I would've absorbed it but it came from you so it wouldn't be worth much." Comato insulted his brother. "Why you son of a-..." Kaio's attitude suddenly changed. "I'm going to let it go." Kaio turned around and walk away in Shinzui's direction. Comato stood in utter shock from his brother's statement. "I'm going to let it go." The statement replayed in his head. "Kaio never let things go." Comato stood in the same spot puzzled before following. Triangle of Idiots Sigma too stood, watching over the terrain awaiting whatever was supposed to come. However, from what he could remember, what he sensed was something he'd sensed before down the road. Quickly taking his time to address something he kept his head straight, but made it obvious who he was talking too. "Shinzui, stop with the mate thing. Brings back memories." Shinzui didn't give a heed to Sigma's words, as he walked two steps forward towards the ruckus. Sigma watched as Shinzui lifted his foot to take the first step. He then folded his arms. Inhaling softly, then exhaling, he released a burst or, one could say a roar of chakra, like a shockwave of sorts, creating a crater just underneath where he stood. It seemed he'd also knocked down a nearby tree, then stating. "I hate being ignored." Comato felt the shockwave of chakra, looking toward the direction it came from. "Kaio, did you feel that?" Kaio sighed. "Yes I did. Let's keep moving, before something bad happens." Comato scoffed. "Dude we are moving towards it. Before they could reroute, the twin were in front of Sigma and Shinzui. Sigma looked as two more presence stepped forward. Taking a deep sigh, Sigma closed his eyes and began to speak. "I knew it was you two...I could hear you impeccable blabbering from a mile away." Surpressing his chakra, he lowered it to the level of the others around him. "Just great, a triangle of idiots. I couldn't ask for a better day..." Kaio sighed putting his right palm on his face. "Just my luck.." Comato looked at Sigma. "Hey...don't I know you?" Kaio gave Comato a strange look. "Don't you know the other guy too?" Comato laughed. "Haha...No. I have no idea who that other guys is." Shinzui felt weird, looking at at the disgusted looks of the others around him, "Sigma, Comato, and you there, why that face ? Feel relieved, it was just you two, what id there was a huge storm coming ?" It seemed as if Sigma's head was gonna pop off, he couldn't wrap his finger around it, so instead, he strayed from it. "First off, Shinzui: The fuck'd you say?" Refocusing himself back to the other two, he didn't even speak. Everything about them was just all over the place. Their set up. Their stance. And what they were doing the most...their talking. "Comato, that's the guy the saved you from the pack of wolves." Comato turned to Kaio in shock giving him a face of displeasure. "What are you talking about. Saved me from a pack of wolves? More like saving a pack of wolves from me!" Comato's laughter suddenly changed and his facial expression was serious. "I'm really lost right, now." Comato placed his left hand on his head and pointing at Shinzui with his right. "Who are you? What's your name?" "Hmm, my pleasure, I am sorry to bring you back to life, I have already announced my name has '''The Fang', what more do you want ?" Shinzui said, the awkwardness of the situation getting his nerves. Comato paused in deep concentration. He begun to feel sharp pains on the left side of his head. "Thanks Kaio. Now I have a headache." Comato stated hold the left side of his head. "It's not my fault you almost get killed and can't remember what happened." Kaio exclaimed throwing his hands in the air then placing them back to his side. Comato quickly turn to his brother. "I think I would remember something like that. You asshole." Kaio laughed. "Obviously not. Well we will be going." Kaio started to walk away from the other three. "Uhh. I guess I'll leave too." Comato said following. As the two began to take their leave, Sigma sighed in relief. He thought'd he'd have to continue to hear the ... spewing from their mouths. Turning in the opposing direction, Sigma made his very own way. ''"This is the wrong way Sigma." Naidō stated, splitting its psyche with him. "Oh I know, but incase I end up going to the sand destination with them, at least I can go around and arrive later than them. That's even if they're smart enough to know their destination's location." What the ? As the two parties parted, Shinzui and Yama began sensing a psychic presence, as both of them raised their alert scanning the area. Suddenly the ground below them, began sucking the city, along with the four Uchiha's. The next thing, they knew, Shinzui and Sigma had separated from the twins in the Land of Honey, which looked isolated as both Yama and Shinzui couldn't sense any people in the entire land. The Twins were scattered in the other part of the Land. All four of them heard a voice call them, "Welcome to my world, as you can see this is my world and only two of you can escape this either the Twins or you Fang and the Light. To escape though you have to knock the other party down without killing anyone. Get on with the search." Hearing this, Shinzui gave Yama a puzzling look, "You know the source ?" he asked Yama with the same face. He then began sensing the Twins not to far from their location. "Of all the careless...Why partner me with Shinzui? This man can't even filter exponents." Sigma beast down, touched the ground with a finger, and was able to sense where the opposing two parties were. "Too bad killing is restricted. It'd be nice to put an end to all of you." "What the fuck is this?" Kaio raged. "This can't be real." Comato laughed at Kaio's rage. "Dude...looks like we have to pair up. Isn't that wonderful bro?" Kaio look Comato in the eyes. "Fuck no... Its not wonderful. I fucking hate you." Comato walked to his brother and put his arm around Kaio's shoulder. "Come on man. You don't mean that. I'll be fun." Kaio sighed. "Find....but I'm not coming on any more missions with you." Comato sensed Sigma and Shinzui. "Well let's go!!" Comato said moving to their direction. "Might as well have some fun!" Shinzui quickly made his way on top of a tree trying to search loopholes in the dimension they were stuck in. "As much as I can confirm, there is no way out of here," Shinzui said in a irritation, "Well, at least we could try getting out of here with the help of your Rinnegan, if that doesn't work, which I doubt would work anyway, we are stuck in a fight for now. "I wonder if this is genjutsu?" Comato said. "Maybe it is. I'm not really sure." We should find the other two and see if they know what's going on." Kaio suggested. The twins headed towards Shinzui and Sigma to ask if they knew what was going on. As the two would get closer to Sigma and Shinzui, Sigma would finally make up his mind. It was a long and well thought out... Well thought. And he decided he'd go ahead and play along. As the twins got closer, Sigma leaped high into the sky. His crimson-eye activated to find their chakra sources, Sigma spit out a large wave of black water. And he watched as it would rain down on them. "Is that ink?" Comato thought as the ink came closer. "I guess we're not gonna get to ask them what's going on." Kaio said sighing. They moved out of the path of Sigma's attack. "Hey! What are you doing? What are yo attacking us?" Comato asked Sigma. "Argh, never get get Sigma worked up," Shinzui thought to himself, as he looked at the panicked twins, "Didnt you hear the voice ?" Shinzui asked Kaio, before spitting six huge boulders at those two. "I got this!" Comato's Bo-staff appeared in his hand. Comato used it to smash the incoming attack. "Yeah!!" Comato shout excitingly. "This is going to be fun! Kaio! Get involved!" Kaio sighed. "I really don't feel like it." Weaving hand sighs, Kaio blew two fireballs. One aimed at Sigma and the other at Shinzui. Shinzui quickly jumped down the tree branch he was standing on, to avoid the flames looking up he saw ablaze the tree which was showering its might minutes ago. "I really don't wanna fight." Kaio complained. "I just want to lay down and take a nap." Comato laughed at Kaio's remark. "You'll be able to take a nap once this is over." Comato's staff vanished. "Great, even better...Fire..." Weaving a few hand seals of his own Sigma shot out a fire ball of his own, but bigger completely devouring the opposing fireball. "It's gonna have to get a bit more rowdy." Comato held out his hand to absorb the fire. "So.... Are we gonna do this or not? I can't wait to see what moves you have!" Comato smiled looking and the two. "Maybe this will make things interesting." Comato place his hand on the ground. The ground cracked open displaying a small gap. Almost instantly after the game was made, tree roots sprout out coming in the direction of Sigma and Shinzui.